Freeze
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: nunca estuvo enamorada, pero que pasaria si este humano tiene todo lo que ella desea es mi primer Fic de nueva especie denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Luke Forster un militar que paso prácticamente toda sus niñez siendo un juguete experimental, (haciéndolo resistente en todo sus 5 sentidos más fuerte capaz de luchar y manejar armas como nadie y muy resisten) ahora a sus 33 años se dedica a la línea especia de rescate de Estados Unidos de ojos marrones casi negros cabello rubio de 1:94 de altura y después de probar lo que era el amor una vez y desilusionarse no estaba dispuesto a que nadie pisotee una vez más su corazón. Pero ahora que conoció a esta mujer no estaba tan seguro.

Brezer no supo en que momento quedo flechada por ese macho humano, que no solo le hace que desees como si fuera el único macho, sino que es capaz de pelear contra las demás hembra para tener a ese macho para sí misma MIO.

Capítulo 1

Por fin pudo tomarse sus preciadas vacaciones, desde hace un año que estaba trabajando en rescate de las nueva especie vía internacional, ya había rescatado a las hembras regalos que estaban siendo secuestradas en Roma Italia. Ahora podía por fin conocer a las especies gracias a Tim Oberto, pero tenía un secreto algo muy profundo que guardaba en su marchito corazón. Estaba seguro que su padre vendió a su hermano a la industria y los científicos para que experimente con él, como lo hizo con el mismo al ejército debía encontrarlo y protegerlo cueste a lo que le cueste.

No podía contarle a nadie ni quiera a la sexy nueva especie que la guiando y mostrando todo los lugares de Homelang, la hembra lo acompañaba a su cabaña donde se hospedaban los humanos. La hembra parloteaba no es que no quisiese hablar, pero estaba muy entretenido en el culo de ella.

"Así que te parece nuestra casa Homelang"

Su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad la miro un poco sonrojado.

"bueno...me gusta pero…"Luke trago saliva incómodo" suelo vivir solo no tengo mucha compañía"

Freeze le sonríe "eres tímido, temes que las hembras te pidan que las montes"

"no, no estoy interesado en ello señora" frunce el ceño escaneándola con la mira su polla se tensó y agito en su pantalones" Salí de una relación hace no mucho, aún tengo un amargo sabor de boca"

Freeze lo miro confundida por la forma que se expresó ese macho humano, desde que llego le llamo la atención "para montar a una hembra no se necesita sabor amargo "se lamio los labios saboreando el aroma excitado del macho humano, miró fijamente la entre pierna del macho casi gime al ver la tienda que se estaba formando" estas excitado".

"creo…" Luke suspira profundamente mientras muerde su labio" ya llegamos a la cabaña señora"

Freeze le sonríe un poco antes de detenerse y camina hacia la izquierda unos paso más esta la cabaña del macho prometiéndose a sí misma conocer si ese hombre podía montar como los de su especie.

"aquí es Luke"

Luke entro a la cabaña seguido de la hembra se sentía invadido, nunca le gusto eso, camino unos pasos y se dio una mordida en la lengua por dentro intentando distraer sus pensamientos lujuriosos con aquella hembra.

"Luke quieres montarme" la hembra se puso delante del muy cerca para su gusto y disgusto tanto que la sentía hablarlo en su oreja "anda dime si quieres"

El macho la miro con un hambre imparable el asintió, un poco desorientado. Freeze se acercó más hasta abrazarlo por el cuello. Olio la esencia del hombre y gruño de satisfacción, aspiro el olor de su cuello y hombro "huele a bosque"

Luke no podía moverse su respiración se alteró, sintió dura su polla mientras intentaba tomar el control de su bestia interna, siempre fue insaciable en el ámbito sexual esperaba no asustar a la hembra. Puso sus manos en la cintura femenina y la beso con salvajismo devorándole la boca con ese asalto, dejando asombrada a la hembra.

Tan motivados estaban que apenas notaron que dejaron la puerta abierta, un agudo carraspeo los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aun no se habían separados pero giraron y miraron a Justice y Fury que los miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"pensé que solo lo traía a su cabaña Freeze" comento Fury riendo entre diente.

Freeze está furiosa y muy excitada el macho huele muy bien, despertó su hambre sexual y sus amigos la vienen a interrumpir lanzo un gruñido de molestia hacia Fury. Luke da un paso para atrás soltando a la hembra especie aprieta sus manos en puños para impedir soltar unos cuantos tacos hacia sus visitante.

"Mi compañera me dijo que tú y ella entraron en la misma escuela" Justice dejo lado la bromas para concentrarse en Luke" y que ganas en destreza y fuerza al grupo de rescate humanos"

Luke sonríe sin fuerza casi forzándose "Tu esposa exagera, no soy bueno. Solo tuve más entrenamiento" traga saliva con dificultad" voy a bañarme. Permiso" se fue de la sala hacia la escalera para conocer y de paso tomarse un gran baño de agua fría.

"es un macho un poco raro" pensativo Fury al ver como el macho humano no es tan arrogante parece un animal herido "no cuadra con lo que dice Jessei".

"no importa lo que diga Jess, huele delicioso "molesta Freeze se va de la cabaña gruñendo prometiéndose buscar de nuevo a Luke para terminar

Fury ríe divertido por la situación en la que está envuelta Freeze y el interés que despertó por el macho humano" creo que molestamos a Freeze".

"al parecer" Justice tiene sus dudas su compañera habla maravillas del macho humano de que fue muy joven un militar eso lo pone muy celoso y posesivo.

Justice y Fury no dejaba de pensar en el macho humano, mientras Luke estaba en la regadera con agua helada para bajarse su temperatura aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Debía tener a esa mujer o en ese caso esa hembra cueste lo que cueste, bajo su cuerpo una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios mientras sus ojos se oscurecen.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con un pantalón deportivo pensaba entretenerse con algo de deporte antes de que llegue Freeze, una hora después que estuvo haciendo abdominales, se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta.

Estaba seguro que del otro lado se encontraba ella, Freeze casi se muere ahí mismo, ver ese cuerpo marcado con sus brazos fuertes junto al sudor fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

"te gusta lo que ves" pregunto el hombre sobre saltándola.

Freeze no podía hablar trago saliva se acercó al macho humano, no podía evitar dejarse llevar desde que lo vio, ahora se sentía más excitada más caliente, sus pechos pesaban mucho. Se abalanzo sobre el buscando la boca masculina.

No podían pensar, salvo en cerrar la puerta y seguir devorándose. Luke la cargo obligándola a abrazar con sus piernas la cintura del macho, su coño quedo expuesto a la polla del.

Freeze gimió en la boca del hombre, al separar sus labios, se obligaron a respirar.

"no puedo esperar" confeso ella.

Él sonríe de manera torcida antes de moler su polla contra la entrada de ella, aún estaban vestidos pero quería entrar en ella muy rápido y salvaje.

Los gemidos femeninos no tardaron en llegar, la hembra rasguñaba levemente el cuello y el hombro de Luke.

"no puedo esperar para entrar"- dijo el macho con voz áspera.

Ella le empujo una vez en el suelo empezó a rasgar su ropa quedando desnuda delante la mirada hambrienta del macho humano.

"no debiste hacer eso" le aseguro el hombre, haciéndola gemir.

Luke se sacó rápidamente la ropa, Freeze quedo muda, mirando todo el cuerpo desnudo del macho delante de ella, era tan grande como un macho de su especie.

"me gusta que me mires Freeze pero no ahora"

La voz masculina sonó más ronca más áspera, el hombre el cargo haciéndola de nuevo abrazar con sus piernas la cintura masculina, su coño era rozado con esa polla muy dura.

"mmmm…."gimió ella "eres…." Freeze abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso soltó un gran gemido de placer, el penetro su coño como salvaje.

"espero que soporte mucho "le hablo en su oreja "porque no te soltare hasta que quede saciado" le aseguro.

Freeze soltó una pequeña sonrisa, solo esperaba que el cumpla.

A la mañana siguiente, Freeze a un estaba acostada en la cama del macho humano dormida.

Luke no se había dormido, dejo a ella descansar, ahora mismo estaba en la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones y una camisa, tenía el cabello revuelto sexualmente, tomaba un café mientras miraba archivos de sus misiones en su laptop.

"donde estas…"


	2. Chapter 2

4

Capítulo 2

 _ **Hola bueno no me presente ni dije de quien es famoso este libro donde aparecen sexys hombres súper hermosos y súper geniales. La escritora se llama Laurann Dohner.**_

Freeze había dormido estupendamente, tuvo un gran desayuno como un festín incluyendo al sexy macho humano Luke aún no podía creer que tuviese esa inmensa cantidad de apetito sexual. Pero estaba muy feliz a pesar que le molestaba un poco caminar y le dolían los senos.

Empezó hacer su trabajo desde hace unas dos horas, mientras que Flame se hizo cargo de Luke para enseñarle la sala de entrenamiento esperaba que él lo esté disfrutando.

Cuando se dio cuenta casi choco con Kit que venía corriendo, la hembra olía a miedo en lo más puro y asqueroso miedo.

"que pasa" pregunto preocupada.

"el macho humano" agitada Kit "Flame y el están discutiendo".

Freeze abrió los ojos muy horrorizada no espero a Kit y empezó a correr hacia el área de entrenamiento esperaba que no le pasara nada, que Flame no le haya tocado ni un pelo o lo mataba juraba que mataba a Flame.

Al llegar quedo horrorizada más si era posible, Flame y Luke discutían muy cerca.

"Ya te dije no puedes entrenar entre nosotros humano" le gruñe Flame.

Luke lo mira furioso "no me toques las narices gatito yo soy quien decido con quien entreno" advirtió.

"no me diga gatito, humano" le enseña sus dientes el especie.

"Yo no soy débil gatito" le empujo a Flame.

Luke fue tumbado por un puñetazo,

"no debiste hacer eso"

Así como se levantó empezó a dar pelea, Freeze dio un grito debió pararlos, porque no lo hizo, pero entre más lo veía se daba cuenta que Luke se defendía solo, llegaron varias especie y lo separaron. Miro a Flame dándose cuenta que él estaba herido tenia los labios partidos.

"vuelve a decirme débil gatito" le grita Luke siendo sostenido por las especie "yo me he defendido de idiotas más grandes y más feo que tu" le sonríe.

Flame le rugió con furia ese idiota sí que daba lucha no podía creer que sea un macho humano.

"Suficiente" dijo una imponente voz Fury había entrando. "que les ocurre" demando enojado.

" soy suficientemente bueno para entrenar con ustedes" le desafío Luke" puedes decirles a tus hombres que soy tan duro como una roca, puedo seguirles el ritmo no necesitan protegerme" le aclaro.

"Luke sé que eres fuerte…pero no queremos que desperdicies tus vacaciones en entrenar Tim nos hizo prometer que solo estarías de vacaciones sin actividades" explico Fury al macho humano, se sorprendió de como el actuaba a la hora de entrenar este no era el macho que conoció ayer.

Los machos que retenían a Luke lo soltaron, este soltó un suspiro antes de irse a su casa.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse del sofá donde estaba acostado.

"vamos a hablar Luke" dijo Freeze una vez que él le abrió la puerta "que se te paso por la cabeza" le gruño.

"no soy un niño" suspira Luke "estoy estresado, Freeze no creo que te convenga venir aquí" se rasca la cabeza.

Freeze gruñe furiosa, no era lo que quería escuchar el macho humano estaba evadiéndola.

"mírame Luke"

El macho lo hizo pero no vio lo que quiso encontrar, él estaba excitado si, se lo notaba lo olía en el aire, su mirada era llena de hambre.

"deberías irte de aquí"

Y lo decía en serio ella debía irse, como estaba no sería delicado en tomarla, porque su cuerpo le traicionaba, porque cuando más necesitaba ser sensato su cuerpo actuaba como si tuviera en celo como un ser primitivo.

"Luke…"

No término de hablar cuando chocó contra la pared, sus labios fueron sellados por el macho humano, trato de luchar contra el deseo pero estaba siendo seducía por el hombre que sabía cómo mover la lengua los labios.

"te dije que te fueras" le hablo ásperamente el macho al separar sus labios.

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron de follar en todos los lugares de la casa, ella se encontraba aun arriba de él. Freeze se sorprendió nunca sus machos especie le dejaron estar arriba de él.

"sabes aun me sigue sorprendiendo los humanos" comento ella recostando su cabeza en el cuello del hombre "que es lo que ocurre Guapo"

"no lo sé supongo que desgaste del trabajo" suspira Luke desde esa posición le acariciaba la espalda hasta las nalgas de ella con una mano.

"estas seguro que es eso" indago la hembra.

Luke cerró los ojos, no, no era solo eso su hermano, su hermano mayor aun no aparecía, no sabía dónde estaba, se le estaba acabando el tiempo su padre podría encontrarlo antes y asesinarlo o peor experimentar con él.

"Luke" Freeze se empezó a preocupar al verlo tan callado.

"no pasa nada, cariño solo estoy cansando" le dio un beso en el cabello a la hembra" anda vamos a dormir" sugirió.

Freeze sabía que algo le estaba preocupando pero que era lo que le preocupa se pregunto podía ser otra hembra algo dentro de ella se apretó con furia no eso no era si la era mataría si eso haría nadie tocaría a su macho. Su macho… ese pensamiento le sorprendió.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en los brazos del macho humano, fue un nuevo sentimiento una nueva sensación para ella.

Luke quedo nuevamente despierto, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor, sabía que estaba vivo, su equipo experimentado aun buscaba a su único familiar vivo, un dolor agudo se formó en su corazón, quería a su hermano a su lado.

"descansa hermano mío" pensó abrazando con fuerza a Freeze "ten mejor vida de lo que yo jamás tuve"

Dos semanas después a lo mucho esto se fue formando como un ritual Luke y Freeze aún seguían follando, ella empezó hacerse cargo de Luke, aunque se notaba que Flame y él no se iban a llevar nunca, ambos eran el macho alfa.

Luke entro en el departamento de las hembras muy avergonzado, Freeze notaba que el cambiaba mucho de personalidad por un lado era seguro dominante y un amante formidable, por el otro era un chico tímido que no le gustaba que nadie se le acerque.

"hola" saludo una de las hembras regalos.

Luke miro primero a Freeze luego asintió tímidamente.

Mabel se vio a gusto luego de haber hablado unas pocas palabras con Luke, el mismo no se acercaba a ellas, solo estaba en el sillón mientras las demás en el sofá el macho humano no se acercaba lo que le daba oportunidad de hablar.

Kit observaba al macho, se notaba que era muy fuerte y formidable, se mordió los labios quería tener un poco de ese macho para ella. La que capto la mirada que le dirigía la hembra felina era Freeze no le gustó nada pero de nada que mire a Luke de esa manera.

 _ **Haya algunas partes confusas que se irán aclarando mientras avances la historia un beso.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 3**

Freeze estaba extrañada y no sabía porque ella se consideraba una hembra libre, una sin un macho feliz. Podía compartir sexo con quien quisiera pero llego Luke a su vida y puso sus ideas patas arriba.

Hace una semana, desde que empezó a dormir con él, noto que no dormía, trabajaba en su laptop de sus misiones. Todo en secreto el macho humano era un misterio y uno muy lujurioso.

Cuando dejo su pensamiento fuera noto q Kit hablaba con Luke, había un grupo de 6 todos con uniforme militar con ellos. Una hembra humana entre ellos, Luke estaba tenso molesto su olor le llego a su nariz excitándola claro q Kit también se veía excitada o intimidada.

No le importaba se acercó y la empujo lejos de Luke le gruño furiosa iba a matarla si lo tocaba. La mujer humana soltó una carcajada retenida y con algo de burla miro a su macho le costó mucho no matarla con la mirada todavía estaba atenta a Kit no quería a ninguna de ellas cerca de él.

"Así que ahora te tienen amarrado, pensé que hablabas enserio de no tener una mujer en tu vida hermanito" comento la humana

Luke apretó los diente fuertemente antes de mirar intimidantemente a su compañera de equipo " No te metas Serena no es tu asunto"

"Yo solo decía hermanito" le restó importancia Serena con una sonrisa altanera que Freeze sentía las enormes ganas de borrar a golpes le gruño mientras Kit se acercaba a ella con cautela

"Cálmate Freeze, no te niego me siento atraída, pero él es tuyo" dijo Kit algo sumisa los humanos prestaron atención a la charla de ellas

Freeze aun sentía ganas de golpearla a ella y la hembra humana. No

quería, no aceptaba que Luke fuera tocado por otras.

Luke al ver y ser el centro de atención hizo lo más sensato, arrastro a Freeze con fuerza lejos yendo a su cabaña, sabía que la única manera de calmarla era si el la ponía sumisa, la enfriaba.

La hembra le gruño y forcejeo con el intentado librarse, cuando llego tuvo que obligarla a entrar ella seguía forcejeando intentado librarse del. Pero jamás fue un hombre fácil y no lo seria nunca.

Tuvo que prácticamente tumbarla en el sofá y apresar las muñecas de ella por encima de la cabeza de la especie. Luke no tenía necesidad de usar la fuerza ella misma gruño gustosa y empezó a restregarse por el apresándole con sus esbeltas piernas la cintura.

Freeze no podía controlarse lo necesitaba desde que se despertó necesito de él. Como si lo necesitara dentro de ella esa parte esencial de él que la estuvo volviendo loca de deseo y placer.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba desnuda su ropa y la del macho fueron destrozado por el eso era lo que más le gustaba de Luke su rudeza su forma áspera de montarla su salvajismo y la forma que se movía dentro de ella.

Al terminar de llegar a su ultimo orgasmo, el aun seguía dentro , sentía la polla del macho bien lista para otras rondas, pero Luke estaba pensativo su mente divagaba en otro lugar donde ella no fue invitada. Eso la puso furiosa.

"Que es lo que te preocupa" siempre se destacó por ser directa y no iba a cambiarlo ahora

"Es desgate cariño tanto años en el ejército dejan secuelas" respondió el con voz amargamente fría cosa que le hizo daño. No quería pelear con Luke él era el único macho que...sabía lo que quería que...am...ama...no ella no lo ama lo aprecia si eso.

"Mientes" señalo ella mirándolo fijamente "que ocultas Luke" indago

Luke se levantó de arriba y busco ropas limpias en su mochila empezó a vestirse ignorando la pregunta. Más bien el mismo se preguntaba que buscaba ¿qué? Estaba vivo su hermano tenia oportunidad de verlo podría cuidarlo de su padre.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer cariño" al terminar de vestirse se fue de la cabaña dejando sola a la hembra

No quería irse. La amaba pero su hermano era su prioridad unos segundos después escucho un lastimero aullido cerro sus ojos al llegar con su equipo.

"Es hora"

Luke sabía lo que se le venía encima. Sabía que las especies lo odiarían por lastimar a Freeze. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo se subió en el helicóptero próximo destino Brasil

Luke aun luego de partir a la misión pensaba en Freeze dos días habían pasado, la selva amazónica era grande debían rodear al enemigo

Pero su concentración no estaba en el equipo ni en esta misión

"Qué pasaría si le dijera la verdad… se burlaría, ¿Podría confiarle su secreto a ella? " eran sus pensamientos

Unos disparos rozaron su mejilla Brass un nueva especie lo salvo de morir

Estaban siendo atacados justo ahora.

Freeze aún se encontraba en la cabaña de Luke, no podía creer que no haya confiado en ella, estaba muy dolida, se preguntaba qué era lo que ocultaba para darle la espalda y largarse así sin mirarla

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí"

La voz de Jessie la saco de sus pensamientos aunque la noto no quería hablar

"Freeze también me sentí herida cuando se fue" susurra Jessie al sentarse frente de la hembra " era mi amigo y se marchó sin miramiento"

Freeze la miro furiosa enseñándole los caninos ella no entendía su dolor su macho estaba con ella con su hijo pero el de ella misma perdido solo y dolido guardando un secreto

"No te compares conmigo" aunque trato de no llorar no pudo, amaba con locura a Luke lo necesitaba.

Jessie la abrazo quería decirle el secreto de Luke que buscaba a su hermano pero jamás ha roto una promesa y menos un secreto uno que dependía decirlo solo a el.

Unos días duró la dichosa misión, aunque la mayor parte perdió el control y mato a la mayoría de los médicos, quería volver a homeland. Sabía que Brass tenía sospecha de lo que eran, pero no le importaba mucho, estaban con una hembra especie, todo estaba bien hasta que un fuerte disparo lo saco de balance, iban directo a homeland no se preocupó por sí mismo, solo alcanzo a resguarda a su equipo y a la hembra apenas salvo al conductor con su propio paracaídas

Debía desviar el helicóptero era su único pensamiento apenas lo logro cuando "¡Luke!"

El grito alerto a las nuevas especie que salieron para ayudar y reguardar a lo que salvaron de la explosión mientras a esa misma hora Freeze se encuentra inconsciente en el hospital ignorando aun lo que sucede.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 4**

La explosión se vio desde Homeland, los que fueron salvados tocaron tierra firme. Brass abrazo a la NE que salvaron, miro asombrado como a aquel macho humano los salvo, algunos de sus amigos le gritaban para que reaccione. Pero solo tenía un nombre en la boca, ese macho q a pesar de su diferencia empezó a ser su amigo

"LUKE"

No fue el único que grito, Serena y sus amigos fueron los primeros que corrieron al bosque, Brass fue con ellos, luego de poner a salvo a la hembra.

Al llegar solo vieron pedazos del helicóptero, el buscaba el olor de Luke, pero no lo encontraban.

Serena empezó a gritar el nombre de su amigo, algunas NEs se acercaron a ellos, era hora de regresar a Homeland.

Luke se encontraba en un... ¿Jeep? No estaba seguro...quiso hablar pero de lo único que fue consciente fue de un par de ojos verdes...no...No podía ser...su padre...quería hablar, pero la oscuridad volvió a él.

Freeze despertó en el hospital ¿Que hacía en el hospital?

Se sentó confundida hace unos días comenzó a sentirse ¿rara? Tenía mucha hambre y antojos raros nunca comió queso y ahora si

"veo que despertaste"

La voz de Trisha la trajo a la realidad la había olido pero no tenía tiempo para eso debía exigirle a justice que la deje formar parte del equipo de Luke.

"Freeze se lo que tramas, no creo que sea sabio ir con el" afirmo un tanto insegura la hembra humana

"¿Porque?"

Gruño furiosa, ella no le comprendía, quería estar con su compañero, Trisha no la comprendía

"Freeze estas embarazada" Trisha se puso nerviosa ante el gruñido amenazante

"No es posible" afirmo ella, era consiente que no podía tener hijos ella y ninguna hembra especie

"Freeze, te hicimos unos análisis, estas embarazada"

Insistió la doctora con firmeza

"Embarazada...yo"

Trago saliva, no sabía con esa actitud como sentirse. No sabía qué hacer, ni como ocurrió, pero estaba embaraza de Luke…. de Luke, de su compañero, una parte de ella estaba feliz y mucho y otra muy nerviosa ¿cómo se lo diría a Luke?

"¿Ya volvió Luke?"

Esa era la pregunta que Trisha no deseaba contestar, no sabía que decirle y como contestar que Luke murió

"El rescate fue un éxito, pero..." suspiro la doctora

"Pero..."

"Luke murió...rescatando a todos..." finalizo triste

Freeze lo miro asombrada sabia...no, tenía la certeza de que su macho está vivo.

Serena una vez calmada decidió registrar los archivos de los NEs que podían ser hermanos de Luke. Tan concentrada estaba que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva...

"No lo...creo"

Tuvo que re leer el archivo para estar segura

Tuvo que pensar unos días para atreverse a confesar el secreto de Luke pidió una reunión con Tim, Justice, Jessie y Freeze.

Todos estaban impacientes en la oficina del líder especie. Ella se acercó con cautela aun apretando la carpeta que contenía la verdad de Luke

"Se preguntaran porque los reuní" sonríe "es cierto Luke tenía motivos ocultos con los NEs"

El gruñido del líder no la altero, ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con machos así.

"Buscaba a su hermano mayor" sonríe con burla mira fijo a Justice "Felicidades tienes un buen hermano menor" le guiña un ojo. Esa confesión dejo a toda la sala impactada.

Justice sintió que se quedaba sin respiración no pudo evitar fulminar a la hembra humana con la mirada.

"Como te atreves a mentir con eso" le gruñe

"No miento aquí tengo la prueba" asegura Serena avanzando y dándole la carpeta. Jessie parece feliz por Luke pero se altera al ver como su pareja tira la carpeta de un manotazo al suelo

"No me creeré esa mierda" asegura "tú me estas mintiendo. Te aprovechas de tu condición de mujer. Me estas jodiendo en una sucia mentira" furioso.

Serena le observa, saca su último recurso un recipiente con la sangre de Luke

"NO eres mi tipo grandulón" fría como el acero "Haz una puta prueba de ADN" se acerca a Freeze le da el recipiente "La próxima te asesinare…" le promete sus ojos se estrecharon e hicieron más amenazante, sostenía la mirada de Justice sin miedo.

"Luke…" sonríe ahora entendiendo Freeze a quien buscaba, un golpe brusco de la puerta le da a entender que Serena se fue dejando claro una amenaza que Jessie no discutió ya que la siguió.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 5**

No tenía idea donde estaba, su cuerpo estaba cansado, adolorido, con cortes sin curar, intento soltar un quejido pero no podía hablar.

Abre los ojos, maldición abre los putos ojos, cada vez que lo intentaba volvía al principio, cuando por fin lo hizo... Se horrorizo, no podía creerlo, otra vez estaba en ese sitio donde empezó toda su tortura de muy chico.

"Al fin despiertas hijo mío"

Esa voz casi logro paralizarlo de miedo, no pudo creerlo, joder no podía creerlo su padre que hacía, como lo encontró de cualquier manera, intento. Moverse casi grita de dolor.

"Mi pequeño hijo" como siempre Alexander no muestra amor hacia su familia "¿Porque intentas moverte pequeño?" Se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo conectado con unos cables al cuerpo "Chiquillo" le agarro del cabello para que lo mire "Me haces acordar a la puta de tu madre..."

"NO METAS A MI MADRE"

"Era como tú, pensaba que podría detenerme" gruñe el hombre "Así que hazme la tarea fácil ¿dónde está tu hermano?"

Los ojos verdes del hombre tienen un tinte desquiciado, como si eso fuera solo una etapa, una pequeña a comparación de lo que podía desatar.

"Muérete bastardo"

Le grito en la cara, Alexander casi quiere rugir por eso, odia a su mocoso, es igual a su difunta esposa, por ello tuvo que matarla, se metía en su vida. Joder no le dejaba hacer lo que quería ni experimentar con sus mocosos a él no le importaba si morían o no, anteriormente tuvo dos hijos más pero no aguantaron los experimentos.

JODER los únicos que aguantaron eran Luke y el hermano mayor de este, se alejó del chiquillo y camino hacia una mesa donde estaba una computadora, no dudo un segundo en apretar un botón, la sala se ilumino con destello de electricidad, el grito ahogado de su hijo era música para sus oídos.

Homeland en la oficina del líder se encontraba Justice, no podía creerlo ¿sería verdad que tiene un hermano? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿No lo estarían engañando?

"Venga hombre, no puedes seguir dudando"

" Slade lárgate y déjame en paz"

No quería gruñirle a su amigo, pero estaba tan confundido. Maldición no sabía qué hacer, como sentirse por primera vez estaba confundido. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

"No es tan malo" comento el especie canino "El macho humano te busco Justice, intento estar a tu lado, salvo a varios nuevas especie" señalo un tanto molesto con su líder.

"Eso lo sé" murmura furioso "No es tan fácil saber que tengo un hermano menor y quizás esté muerto"

"Tú sabes que tanto Brass como los amigos de Luke saben que él no está muerto"

Freeze también lo cree... Justice aprieta las manos en puños, que debía hacer, no tenía mucha idea de ser un hermano mayor.

Freeze sabía que los machos especien la olieron, aunque estaba oculta y escuchando de manera humana la conversación de Justice y Slade, no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa con ellos. Consigo misma, pero a pesar de todas sus emociones contradictorias sabía que Justice buscaría a su compañero, al padre de su cachorro.

"¿Qué haces?" La voz de la compañera de Justice la hizo mirarla.

"No está muerto Jess" gruñe furiosa "Mi cachorro lo sabe y yo también lo sé"

"Justice está confundido" expresa Jessie "Tiene motivos cariño, tener un hermano de la noche a la mañana es difícil de superar"

Freeze cierra un momento los ojos antes de colocar la mano sobre el vientre, no es la única, Jessie también lo hace.

"Por ahora no debes alterarte, mi sobrino debe descansar y tú también"

"Quiero a mi compañero", molesta gruñe, no podía decaer no ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Luke, no ahora que tenía al cachorro de ese macho en el vientre.

"Hare lo posible para que este contigo así me deba enojar con Justice"

Unas horas habían pasado quizás más no estaba seguro si antes le dolía mucho el cuerpo, JODER, ahora sentía que unos putos chuchos lo habrían violado. No tan lejos de la realidad salvo que no lo hicieron. Que irónica la vida, por lo menos la suya, los sujetos que lo sostenían y arrastraban a una celda eran dirigido por el bastardo de su padre.

"Bueno llegamos Luke"

Al abrir la celda se encuentra con...otro especie.

"Arrójenlo" ordeno Alexander con un gruñido molesto, su hijo lo saco casi de las casillas, como odiaba al maldito niño.

Ahogo apenas un grito, maldito fueran si antes le dolía todo, ahora no había sitio que este salvado del dolor. No pudo seguir pensando había un macho especie frente suyo tan alto como ellos, tan feroz y rápido, trago sangre.

"Mátalo si lo deseas o fóllalo"

La voz del hijo de puta de su padre era tan caritativa como de costumbre prefería asesinarlo pero en las condiciones que estaba dudaba mucho que pudiese hacer algo, el gruñido del hombre tigre lo alerto más de ser posible.

Alexander se fue junto con esos estúpidos, dejándolo solo con el chucho que parecía querer un pedazo de su carne.

"No, no te atrevas a atacarme o atacare" le advirtió molesto al macho.

"Como si pudieras en tu condición humano" le gruñe burlón el especie "¿Es tu padre ese perro que quiero matar?"

"Si, se puede decir que brindo el esperma para hacerme" responde molesto por tocar ese tema con un macho que podía comerlo "Aclaro que ese vejestorio quiere matarme y lo odio"

Intento hablar más alto pero no podía, maldijo una vez más a su padre, ya era malo no poder defenderse, ¿que pasaría ahora que estaba en ese estado?

Freeze se reunió más tarde con el grupo de rescate de Luke estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, sabía que había algo raro en ellos la forma de moverse de atacar, estaban mayormente entrenado, los machos iban a mirar a la humana se calentaban por ella, al llegar se encontró también con Brass que estaba muy cómodo con esos machos, se comportaba como ellos y le gruñían a sus gentes al ver como miraban a Serena al parecer ellos y Brass adoraban a la pequeña humana como una hermana.

"Freeze" Serena se acercó y toco el vientre antes de sonreírle, al parecer eso era una costumbre humana, "Estamos aquí hablando de Luke sabes yo sé que no está muerto Le comentaba seria y peligrosa"

"Si no está muerto... ¿Quién lo tiene?"

Serena miro el suelo, tenía una idea quien tenía a su hermano del alma, solo esperaba estar equivocada y por una vez no acertar en su intuición.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 6**

Había sido un día del culo, le dolía todo respiraba con dificultad, no tenía ni un cuchillo para poder quitar el chip rastreador de su muñeca. Agradecía no herir a nadie porque no quería perder el poco control que le quedaba y conservaba, aun no estaba seguro cuanto iba aguantar.

Menudo desastre, esperaba no oler sangre porque de lo contrario haría una carnicería, aunque si lo pensaba bien podía castrar al huevon de su padre el maldito le debía.

\- Así que hay de mi gente libre.

La vos de Engel como él lo nombro lo trajo a la realidad a decir verdad lo sentía como un Ángel uno que lo mantenía vivo como un hermano, ¿sería el su hermano? Trago saliva con sangre reseca.

\- Si, hay unos cuantos de tu gente vivos, hembras interesadas y eso.

\- ¿Podre aparearme con ellas?

Pregunto como un niño, cosa que sabía que el tigre no era.

\- Yo creo que si

Mi mujer lo hará si salimos de esta, cerró los ojos, por todos los cielos como la echaba de menos, ella era una brisa que refrescaba y curaba todas sus heridas.

Sacudió la cabeza debía ponerse a pensar, no podía pensar en ella en este momento se concentró unos instantes.

\- ¿Que haremos?

El especie estaba dispuesto a salir y ser libre si para eso debía matar humanos lo haría.

\- Ya sabes lo que haremos mataremos y nos largamos

Un instante después los ojos de Luke se tornaron por completo negros.

Jodida su suerte no podía dejar de estar enfadado, y eso no era bueno los amigos de su hermano menor le aseguran que estaba vivo, ok vivo ¿pero dónde mierda esta?!

Andrés se puso a buscarlo, el hombre ya llevaba casi un mes buscándolo, 30 días sin saber nada, 30 días aguantando los cambios brusco de humor no solo del líder especie, si no de la mujer de Luke.

La última vez que se dirigió a ver si tenían información de su hermano, no sabían nada lo que ocasiono varios herido por su pérdida de control, se sentía avergonzado por ello, mierda incluso había lastimado a sus amigos tanto quería a Luke a su lado, tanto amaba ya a su hermano menor.

Esa afirmación lo dejo confundido amaba a su pequeño hijo y a su esposa, ahora también amaba a su hermano a Freeze su cuñada y su sobrino o sobrina también a su pueblo cerro los ojos con algo de paz consigo mismo.

\- Justice

La voz de Andrés lo trajo a la realidad aunque lo noto antes, el macho humano estaba pálido y cansado.

\- Hay una pequeña señal de Luke

Esa noticia no solo le daba paz si no que le hizo estar muy feliz. Freeze salió teniendo una sonrisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por fin tenemos una pequeña esperanza.

Freeze se acercó corriendo y se abrazó a Justice, Andrés estaba feliz todo el equipo pero... esas coordenadas eran cerca del laboratorio de Alexander, se sentía enfermo de solo recordar como lo torturaron

\- Si vamos a buscarlo debemos llevar algunas cosas puede que el diablo este cerca.

Serena siempre fue atrevida y no se callaba, al salir sus compañeros estaban igual que él.

\- Necesitaremos unas dosis de droga para evitar entrar en la locura que nos produce la sangre, hay que llevar unas cuantas, no queremos enfrentarnos a Luke en ese estado, ya saben los peligros que corremos

Justice frunce el ceño, mira a la hembra humana, no entendía de qué mierda hablaba, ¿qué putas era la droga esa?, ¿era como la droga de cría para que se reproduzcan?

\- Vayan a prepararse

Los machos se fueron cuando quedaron libres, la hembra lo miro fijo.

\- ¿Tiene algún macho fuerte? uno grande y con mucha fuerza.

\- Si

\- Llámalo, necesitaremos de el

Pidió nerviosa y pálida, miro a Freeze que esperaba una explicación.

\- Ustedes tienen ADN de animales y humanos- Serena se puso muy pálida- nuestro Adn es químico e instinto de soldados súper dotados en los 5 sentidos, nos apodaron el equipo el tiburón, cada vez que olemos sangre de enemigos atacamos a matar, el más fuerte es Luke es capaz de matar a cualquiera.

Justice cerró los ojos, no podía ser su pequeño hermano también fue experimentado, sabía que esa hembra solo le dio detalles, no sabía si estaría preparado para saber la historia completa, una vena palpitaba furiosa en su cuello, mataría a ese perro que le hizo daño a Luke.

Luke estaba recostado mirando la entrada preparado y listo para atacar, sabía que esos niños eran novatos a comparación del entrenamiento que tuvo de muy pequeño, no tardaron mucho en llegar dos niñatos que lo apuntaban a él y al tigre.

Los chicos se descuidaron unos segundos todo fue rápido, ahora se encontraban en el suelo muertos.

\- Muy bien Engel es hora de salir de aquí

Su voz sonó ronca peligrosa, llena de locura nadie debía provocarlo en ese estado, los ojos se le dilataban hasta un punto que todo lo que veía era sangre y mucha se lamio los labios resecos.

\- Hora de matar

Engel estaba feliz, saldría de ese lugar, aunque su animal interno estaba alerta a Luke, algo le decía que no se descuide de él, que si se descuidaba él lo mataría, parecía que no tenía control sobre sí mismo, como si algo malo muy interno en el macho humano lo hacía actuar así.

Se preguntaba que más ocultaba Luke de sí mismo, sería malo saberlo, él era un proyecto nuevo con otro ADN, no sabía que decir, solo estaba seguro que al viejo le reventaría la cabeza si debía pensar mejor en su libertad.

Luke comenzó la masacre matando uno a uno a los soldado de su padre, joder era igual que echar un polvo con sangre incluido la sola idea le excito como necesitaba a Freeze y el coño de la misma para enfriarlo, paso la lengua por los labios sabía que no debía dejar de tener esperanza muy pronto la tendría en los brazos y estaría dentro de ella.

Justice preparo en una hora el helicóptero no solo le había pedido a Valient que lo ayude si no también a Leo, la hembra le puso una inyección dura y fuerte a todo el equipo de Luke incluso ella misma soltó un bramido de obscenidades antes de calmarse.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de dos cosas Leo se sentó en el lugar de ella, dos Leo estaba divertido por la situación, tres esa hembra era una muy brava que golpearía a su amigo en las pelota si no salía del lugar alfa de ella.

LO BUENO QUE SOLO VENIAN ELLA, Andrés y Thomas de los grupo de su hermano luego el Valient y Leo.

MENUDA EXPERIENCIA esa hembra haría arde todo el helicóptero con su instinto asesino.

-CALMENSE DE UNA VEZ

Rugió Valient


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 7**

Haber escapado del laboratorio los dejo a él y Engel a la deriva, pero esta vez el camino se le hacía familiar, demonios era como volver a recordar paso a paso cuando escaparon por primera vez, habían sido 14, maldito sea Alexander, el mato a 8 solo quedaron 6, soltó el aire que retuvo fue como una cacería, no tuvo ni tiempo de llorarlos, ni si quiera pudo enterrarlos, aún tiene culpa después de tantos años la culpa de la muerte de esos niños está en su consciencia.

Maldito fuera Alexander, pensó con amargura.

\- Ya estamos lejos, nuestro rastro se perderá porque el viento viene de allá.

\- No podemos confiarnos.

\- Lo se

Justice aún no había llegado a destino, estaba ansioso y no era para menos su hermano pequeño estaba cercano, Andrés y el grupo de trabajo humano estaban muy pálidos, seria parecido a las jaulas donde estaban ellos, ¿serían tan crueles los machos humanos? observo a la hembra y algo le asombro de repente, el mismo gesto de concentración y solo había un especie que lo hacia, su amigo Tiger.

¿Sería posible que la mayoría del equipo de su hermano tenga un hermano especie? se cuestionó Justice.

\- Justice, creo que es hora de saber a quién te vas a enfrentar

Hablo Andrés serio apretando las manos entorno a su rodilla, sudaba y temblaba no era el único, Leo abrazó a la hembra cosa que la sorprendió.

\- A quien me enfrentaré?

Cuestiono Justice furioso, algo le decía que eso solo alimentaria su mal humor.

\- Alexander es tu padre, Luke lo denuncio de pequeño y nos escapamos de él.

\- CÁLLATE ANDRES.

Exclamo Thomas preocupado tembloroso.

Justice cerró los ojos, saber que su padre formaba parte de esos que tanto daño les haciam era doloroso, el hirió demasiado a Luke, a el mismo, a muchisimos de su gente, maldito bastardo.

\- Ustedes...son como Luke y yo…

\- Si, la mayoría somos hermanos mayores o menores de NES. De mi parte mi hermana menor murió en algún laboratorio, Andrés tampoco tiene hermana, José esta indeterminado aún, Antoni también perdió a su hermano menor y Seren...

La hembra humana le lanzo un cuchillo que le rozo la mejilla a su amigo, no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de su hermano pensó muy enojada, no deseaba escucharlo y estaba muy encabronada porque ellos no sabían de ellos, no creía justo buscarlo si ellos no lo hicieron, además ella no quería a nadie para que le diga que hacer y qué no.

\- Detente

Ordeno Serena con enfado, no dejaría que hablen de su hermano gemelo ni de coña, estaba queriendo olvidarlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaría feliz si todos ellos olvidaran la conversación.

\- Quiero saber ahora si ustedes son los hermanos pequeños o mayores de nosotros, debo saberlo

Le regaño Justice, que tenia de malo saber y confirmar una verdad que se veía a leguas, Serena tenia ciertos rasgos y hábitos que la hacían muy parecida a su amigo.

\- Mi hermano gemelo es Tiger tu amigo

Los tres especies ya lo habían previsto pero...confirmarlo fue igual de sorprendente, aunque no esperaron lo siguiente.

\- No quiero saber nada de él, no me gusta que dirijan mi vida

Eso los confundió a la mayoría, ¿porque no buscar a su hermano? ¿porque no hacerlo? Luke lo busco a él ¿no? él quería estar a su lado ¿porque Serena no quería estar con Tiger?.

Habían recorrido unos días, sabía que no estaban cerca de Homeland, debieron descansar unas horas. No podían detenerse, sabía que su padre andaba cerca, que era como un juego para ese bastardo, maldición estaban rodeados, no debía ser un genio para no prevenirlo.

\- No podemos cazar.

Fue el lamento de Engel, solo habían comido un poco de frutas para sobrevivir, no podían dejar rastro de donde están, aunque sabía que era inútil con su padre.

\- Engel no podemos cazar, sabes que ellos nos persiguen.

En si se sentía el mayor, no perdía la esperanza para encontrar a su hermano, ¿será que Serena ya lo encontró? pensó intrigado

Freeze se encontraba en el hospital junto a Jessie y su sobrinito esperaban a ser una ecografía y escuchar a su niño. Estaba concentrada mirando la pantalla y los vio, había dos cositas.

\- Hay dos niños en tu vientre Freeze- explicó Trisha mientras pasaba el transductor por el vientre de la hembra especie - Míralos están sanos y serán muy fuertes.

Freeze no pudo evitar llorar y reír de alegría, sus cachorros estaban bien, muy pronto su compañero estaría a su lado.

\- No te preocupes Freeze, mi compañero lo buscará y regresará con la familia.

Jessie tenía razón no debía preocuparse, muy pronto estaría su macho para que la monte y poder por fin cumplir con ese antojo de tenerlo dentro suyo. Estaba deseosa por él, por su compañero. ¡Solo suyo!

Al llegar al lugar los humanos se pusieron tensos, parecía que les costaba mucho respirar, ellos se mantuvieron alerta por ellos, cada quien tomo un compañero para investigar el laboratorio, cada lugar era una sorpresa, poco a poco le recordó su cautiverio con los mercenarios, esos jodidos científicos, Andrés se recostó por una pared tembloroso, eso le preocupo, lo bueno es que ya salían de ahí.

Una vez afuera Leo refugiaba a Serena en un abrazo, la humana estaba llorando ahogándose con su propia saliva.

\- Mi hermano no está acá, pero no quiere decir que este lejos.

No está lejos eso es lo único que pensaba

\- Debemos buscarlo en equipos de tres.

\- hubiéramos traído a un especie canino

Señalo Andrés suavemente, parecía desvalido como si estar en ese lugar le recordase parte de su vida

\- No, para detener a Luke de los instintos que nos poseen son mejores ellos..

Incluso ella estaba pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos, estar ahí debe ser un duro recuerdo, pensó Justice.

\- Leo, Serena y yo iremos al norte, tu cuidas de los chicos Valiant

Ahora sabía que no podía fallar, debían encontrar a Luke, ya sabía contra quien estaba luchando, su padre no era un hombre humano era el mismo diablo, pero él no era un santo, si debía matar a su padre, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Espero por tu bien que mi hermano este vivo, porque de lo contrario te asesinaré.

Fue el pensamiento de Justice antes de soltar un rugido animal, el animal lo dominaba más que el hombre, más que el sensato y justo.

Alexander escucho a los lejos el rugido de un puma negro, ¿sería posible que lo hubiesen pillado? que hubiera un ejército cerca para atraparlo o solo era un animal, aun no estaba seguro pero no estaría mal estar alerta.

Luke también lo escuchó, serían los NES que estaban en la isla, no lo creía posible, es más dudaba mucho que ellos le crean que está vivo.

\- Hermano por favor si me escuchas no vengas por mí. Quiero conocerte y que los dos estemos unidos en mejores circunstancias.

Pensó preocupado mirando hacia el cielo despejado donde se podía apreciar el atardecer, faltaba poco para el anochecer.

Justice paro de correr y miro el cielo también, sentía una fuerte opresión de miedo recorriéndole en el corazón, ¿su hermano estaría bien? mierda, mierda ¿no estaría muerto?

\- Espera por mi Luke, no te atrevas a morir ¿me escuchas? no tienes permitido morir hermanito.

Serena se detuvo preocupada por Justice.

\- Hey gato ¿estás bien?

Cuestiono seria, el macho parpadeo confundido y asintió.

\- Mi hermano está vivo Serena, pero siento que está asustado, debemos dar con el rápidamente.

Justice tenía las certeza de que Luke tenía mucho miedo, sonríe la humana, por fin él se daba cuenta que su hermanito Luke era el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Porque sonríes por ese macho?

Refunfuña Leo molesto con la humana y ver como poco a poco recuperaba la sonrisa y el color de su piel.

\- él es mi hermanito de corazón Leo, él nos protegió seguido a todos, incluso a Justice y tu pueblo.

Ella hablo tan dulce y calmadamente que le saco un pequeño ruidito de molestia a Leo más infantil que rugido, y un bufido de Justice ahora él tenía el deber de protegerlo y lo haría cueste lo que le cueste.


End file.
